Fallen Angel
by Fallen Angel death
Summary: "I'll kill you Bella swan mark my words". Ever wonder why such a sweet girl became a beautiful monster? Join Her on the journey of a lifetime from the smallest of beginnings to the bitter end. Don't like don't read
1. Prolouge

**Okay guy's I've been wanting to do a Victoria story for a long time and now finally an idea has come to me! Yay anyway here's the prologue I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue **

Revenge was always sweet experience had taught me that. I smiled slightly shivers of anticipation and excitement rippling through my veins. Yes it was time. Breaking from the undergrowth of the forest I struck the move so graceful and deadly a human would marvel at its beauty. They never saw me coming I was faster than they had anticipated and their dismissal of the threat I posed was to be their grave mistake. My hands caught her shoulders easily the bones straining beneath the strength of my palms. I relished in the fearful gasp that escaped her throat the rapid movement of her heart as adrenaline coursed through her, the human mechanism of fight or flight kicking in.

"Hello again Bella" I whispered chime like voice echoing in the stillness around us. From afar I could hear the battle raging on bones mashing together while teeth tore through soft flesh. It gave me a sense of sick pleasure.

"Victoria" she whispered struggling in my vice like hold but her struggles were futile. Her apparent fear was adding to my heightened sense of excitement and uncontained joy.

"Yes Bella long time no see" I grinned grip tightening ever so slightly. She cried out pain secreting those brown eyes of hers, such boring eyes.

"Let her go" his voice cut through her cry anger punctuating each word. I glanced at him a flicker of my eyes. He was close but didn't dare move any closer clever boy. He hissed lips pulling back into a snarl displaying the monster he so clearly was despite the way he and his so called family tried to mingle with humanity. What a petty act.

"Ah Edward pleasure seeing you again we never did officially meet though but now is not the time for introductions now is it?" his eyes narrowed golden depths flickering to my arm and his precious mate. He would never make it he knew it and I knew it also. Oh this would be fun.

His head snapped up determination flickering across his porcelain face. I tilted my head slightly breathing in the scent of strawberries ah no wonder he loved his little Bella so much. My throat flared a never ending burning but she repulsed me.

"Say goodbye to your precious Bella" I sang smiling brightly.

"No!" he pleaded dropping to his knees the ground straining beneath him.

"Now Edward don't beg" I chided clutching the girl closer "Say goodbye Bella" I whispered softly cold breath ghosting past her skin. She shivered eyes seeking his.

"I love you Edward" she sobbed tears streaming down her face what a pitiful sight yet the sight of her tears enraged me. How dare she cry! I could never mourn for the loss of my beloved with such apparent sorrow. Teeth bared I crunched down into the soft flesh of her shoulder blades hearing the sickening snap as they gave way beneath my strength.

She screamed agony consuming her face. I purred taking pleasure in her pain she deserved it! it was all her fault. With anguish Edward could only watch as her screams echoed around us he was helpless like I had been.

"Please she's everything to me I can't lose her take me instead just please stop!" he begged so valiantly that for a split moment my heart clenched until sanity returned. I laughed anger scorching the sound how dare he? What a pitiful vampire.

"And he was everything to me! Until your precious family killed him all because of this weak pathetic human who you so blindly love! No her death would be more punishment to you than any form of torture why let you die? When I have to suffer with his loss for eternity?" by the end my voice had rising the sound echoing loudly around us. I took a breath steadying myself I had to keep it together I couldn't lose focus now.

"At least James had the decency to die with dignity he did not beg for mercy and now I will not accept yours" my words were the final nail in the coffin so to speak oh the irony.

"No!" he screamed voice that of an animals as he lunged forth desperate to stop me. A pair of pale arms shot out withholding his attack. Ah Caius my love I knew he would not leave me.

Panic flared in the girl's eyes heart racing so fast I was sure it would burst from her chest. Her heart yes the heart the Edward was so desperate to keep beating. Excitement pumped through me yes it would be perfect!

"You took my heart Edward Cullen it is only fair I take yours" my words caused Bella to sob without shame. Unrelenting and without a moments hesitation I struck.

My hand plunged through the weak barrier of her back. Soft flesh and bone gave way to my strength. My fingers closed over the pumping muscle of her heart. Without effort I pulled it free hand bursting through the opposite end emerging through her chest.

Blood encased my palm in a river of scarlet sticky droplets falling to the ground.

"No!" his scream was full of turmoil I could almost hear him breaking what a wonderful sound. Slowly I watched as the life fading from her eyes lips parted in a final breath as death glazed over her features.

Laughing in triumph I clutched the thudding organ still moving rhythmically squeezing it gently. The girl's body fell to the ground useless now she was nothing not anymore more love had been avenged.

Pride filled me filling my dormant veins like adrenaline. "Here is the heart you fought so desperately for Edward" I chuckled tossing it to him. A scream left his lips adding to my growing pleasure.

Gleefully my eyes locked with his dead depths seeing to beginning s of rage and hatred filling them good I loved a challenge. He would want revenge but I would be ready.

"Victoria?" Caius questioned soothing voice caressing my skin like silk.

"Leave him I need him to suffer death would only be a comfort a comfort which he does not deserve" my words caused him to smile God I loved him. Flitting to his side I took his hand heat seeping my skin. I felt free lifted.

"Come then my love" he murmured admiration lacing his voice.

"I'll kill you I swear to God I will the world won't be big enough for you to hide in you bitch you're going to pay" Edward hissed rising from his feet in a blurring movement. I laughed tossing my fiery locks.

"Oh Edward I hope you do because I plan on us meeting each other again real soon but for now I'll let you clean up my mess enjoy the funeral send her father my regards" he howled as my words hit him harder than any blow could have.

Without a backwards glance we departed leaving him alone with the body of his former love. My promise to James had been fulfilled now my life could begin anew. I smiled upwards at the sun yes and what a beautiful beginning it would be.

**OKAY so that's the prologue! Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think hopefully the first chapter will be up soon! Also many thanks to Iclethea who gave me the idea of squeezing the heart and messing with it! You're the best I love ya!**


	2. The beginning

Okay everyone sorry for the LONG wait but here it is chapter one. A special thanks to kykio88 and Iclethea for reviewing the last chapter hope you enjoy this one.

This story is dedicated to my favourite villain of twilight and if you don't like then don't bother reading and yes like many of the stories I create there will be many twists and of course revenge and pain! Enjoy. Ps this chapter was inspired by Someday I'll be a Saturday night by Bon Jovi and

Chapter One: The Beginning.

The streets were crowded people pushing and shoving their way through all eager to go somewhere anywhere but here. I watched them unnoticed unwanted. The tears no longer came all that remained was the emptiness. Hollow good for nothing. I shivered pulling the flimsy fabric tighter. How could I continue on? I couldn't possibly look after anyone else let alone myself. Rain caused my body to trembled cold I was always so cold but it was better out here then back home. Home I shut my eyes my stomach whirled almost instantly my fingers flew to it. Oh home being here anywhere was better than there.

Daddy would be home by now and worried so worried about his little Vicky his angel. A bitter smile twisted my lips yes his precious angel. Even now I could feel his lingering hands trailing ever so slowly against the hem of my shirt his breath in my ear.

"I worry about you Vicky all those boys and you're so young so much like your momma" Dirty so dirty and used it had started when momma had died everyone knew but no one dared stop it ignorance was bliss right. Apparently daddy hadn't been very attentive though. The rain was coming harder now. Reluctantly I moved the shadows were good I belonged there I hated the bright city lights everyone could see me when I entered their intense gaze. My beauty was the cause for all this graced with curves and long fiery locks I made heads turn. I shone brightly a clear diamond against the dull backdrop. Maybe that was why I was stuck in this situation how could I possible continue life now? I continued walking cold sliced my skin hair becoming wiry strands. The cafe lights hurt my eyes glaring fluorescents which shouldn't be allowed. People glanced my way women tutting disapproval coating their faces while men leered. I recognised the crazed like hunger pulsing through their eyes daddy often had the same look when he came home especially after a long hard day.

I kept my head down ignoring the murmurs which followed and the sharp whistles. I sat taking bitter comfort in the warmth the place provided. My eyes flitted to the window people they looked so happy so content. My eyes pricked why me why did it had to be me was I so unlovable and now this! I continued to watch them I craved their happiness their content with a vengeance. Why did they deserve it when I suffered? The anger came then so sharp and sudden it made me gasp. I closed my eyes fingers curling into fists water spilling from drenched hair.

"Vicky there you are bitch don't you ever answer your phone!" Slowly I opened my eyes and a genuine smile played across my lips. At just 5 ft 3 Jane was a terror. Cold blue eyes regarding me gently while pale blonde hair cascaded in loose waves. She was pretty and smart and basically the only friend I had. Not waiting on an answer she shoved me against the corner of the booth sliding against me. My stomach lurched before settling. I almost sighed aloud as her warm skin heated my side.

"Jesus your freezing what the hell happened? You look like shit" I arched an eyebrow seeing her smirk. "Thanks Jane I see you're as friendly as ever and I don't know what you're talking about with that skirt I'm surprised you're not an icicle" I pointedly sniggered at her shorter than short leather skirt which barely covered her thighs. She sniffed looking away quickly cheeks tinting pink.

"I have a date I want to look nice that's all I don't want Michael to get bored with me" her voice became quite barely a whisper. My teeth clenched Michael he only cared about one thing I met his type before but Jane wouldn't listen too blinded by love. I saw right through his act. I reached out giving her hand a squeeze she looked startled eyes glistening for a moment.

"Hey you look fantastic Michael would be an ass if he chucked you come on you hotter than any girl at school don't worry" my voice remained soothing and I sighed inwardly at her grin. My heart squeezed as she flung her arms around me.

"Thanks Vik you're the best" I rolled my eyes preferring to remain silent. With a soft chuckle she pulled back.

"So what are you doing in this dump?" her words were a little too high for my liking earning us a few glares from the couple across from us. I shrugged heart dropping. Without any explanation she bit her lip

"He's home isn't he?" I looked away unable to meet her eyes the emptiness expanding inside my stomach cold, worthless. She cursed she knew everything she begged me to tell someone but who was going to listen to me?

"You gotta get out of their Vik" I sighed we had been through this so many times we both knew how it would end.

"I will Janie I promise I'll be eighteen in a few weeks then I can get out of their and run you know that" she hesitated before nodding defeat causing her shoulders to slump I hated being the one to cause such worry and pain but it wasn't like I wanted to. Eighteen the thought had often filled me with hope but now it was bitter sweet should I tell her? I glanced towards her before looking away I couldn't not this.

"Okay I'll see ya later call me kay?" she sounded firm determined I might have smiled despite the snakes gnawing at my stomach.

"Sure stop bitching" I waved her away. She pushed me gently before tossing her hair.

"Adios bitch!" she shook her ass a little too much for my liking as she passed a group of whistling teens. I held back a chuckle ah Jane if it wasn't for her I didn't know where the hell I would be. The door had barely closed before a group of rowdy collage kids entered. I held back my growing irritation as they blatantly glanced me over. Unable to bear the looks any longer I stood a little too quickly. My stomach lurched. I barely had time to turn my head before vomit erupted from my lips. Tear burned my eyes and my throat burned. A few laughs reached, my ears before I fled. My vision blurred as I ran hands shaking.

Cars and the familiar sounds of the city surrounded me. I collapsed against the darkness of the alleyway. The tears came then hot and fast against my face. MY fingers clutched my stomach. "At least four months gone who's the lucky guy?" my chest heaved if the doctor had only known. A baby my own baby curtsey of my lovable daddy. I screamed the sound echoing in the darkness why did I deserves this why me! I stayed like that for a long time before reluctantly pulling myself up. What was the point in crying about it? No one would hear it or my please. I swiped at my eyes tossing my hair and straightening back. I was Victoria damaged goods and hollow but someone was counting on me for once. I touched my stomach gently now a sad smile twisting my features. Had I seen my reflection I would have screamed for the person who looked back didn't' remotely resemble me no a stranger stood in her place and she was going to survive no matter what or the cost.

Okay so there's the first chapter please review! Next chapter we meet James! Yay! If people are wondering her eyes are emerald.


End file.
